berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Circle of the Crone Events
'Winter Solstice' The longest night of the year, falling in late December. It is traditionally a time of triumph for the elders of the Circle, those who have slept through the most assaults of ever-angry day, the wizened and wise who can no longer feed on the blood of mere mortals, those reputed to dine on viands darker than even Vitae. The Solstice is the night of the Crone. The Winnowing is typically performed before the Solstice. 'Spring Equinox' At the Vernal (or Spring) Equinox, days and nights are in balance, and the Kindred of the Circle celebrate their members who best balance Humanity and the Beast. The Equinox ceremony is held to celebrate the Maiden and the Fool. 'Summer Solstice' It is fitting that this least venerable of seasons holds the festival of the Acolytes’ outsider roles, for the Summer Solstice is when the Scarlet Woman and the Hero have their chance to shine. The Summer Solstice is a festival, a bash, a dance, a party, a spectacle and an opportunity to get noticed. Declaration starts around one or two in the morning, taking the form of boasts about what the Acolytes intend to accomplish in the following year. 'Autumn Equinox' The Autumnal Equinox is sacred to the Mother and the Father, and just as the Spring Equinox, the Autumnal Equinox is regarded as a time of balance. The Autumn Equinox occurs in three phases - the Dusk Seranade, the Equinox Feast, and the Rite of the Borderlands - broken up by what can only be termed intermissions. During these gaps in the ceremony, people often leave and show up, and this is expected. Not every element of the ritual is right for every Acolyte. 'Midwinter Sacrifice' In one of the urban centers of Germany, the Circle of the Crone practices a modern initiation rite that traces its origins back to a Kindred variation on the traditional Norse “blót” ceremonies of old. On the night before the Midwinter Sacrifice, the chosen Kindred are stripped bare and painted with a runic inscription of deep significance. They are then laid into a grave where they rise the next night, to hunt for a mortal victim to sacrifice to the gods. 'Walpurgis Night' Occurs on the night of April 30th, the night when witches are reputed to hold a large celebration on the Brocken and await the arrival of spring. The Kindred dedicate Walpurgis Night to a celebration of the Beast. Kindred typically do not prepare much for the Walpurgis feast beyond fasting for a couple of nights and locating sun-proof spots along their hunting routes. Some Kindred may wear paint or makeup or simple costumes to emphasize the nature of their Beast. During Walpurgis Night, the Kindred rise from their grave and engage in the Hunt, lead by a Kindred who plays the role of Holda or Woden. Kindred typically fall into frenzy sometime over the course of the night, lasting until dawn when the sun drives the Beast to seek shelter. The mortal practice of lighting bonfires on Walpurgis Night to ward off evil also manages to ward off the Kindred, causing quite a few of them to succumb to Rötschrek during the night. Category:Circle of the Crone